Ep 669 (15 Nov 1990)
Synopsis Grant washes a furious Kim's drugs down the sink. He asks her how long she has been taking drugs and where she's getting the money from. Although she admits that she has been taking them daily for 7 months and that she has been stealing money from their parents and from him, she still refuses to believe she's an addict. It's the day of the beach clean-up. Blake and Haydn are still trading insults. Sophie takes Blake aside and tells him to behave himself because Karen likes Haydn. Alf has supplied hessian sacks and there will be prizes for the winning team. An obviously stressed Grant asks Donald for time off. He says he has to deal with urgent family trouble and that he can't say when he'll be back. Grant then calls to the Fletchers looking for Steven. Steven isn't around so he asks Pippa to pass on a message he'll understand "Sorry I shot the messenger". Ben is keeping an eye on Kim while Grant is tying up loose ends and she's still very angry. He tells her that Grant's doing this because he cares. When Grant comes back, he tells her that they'll be going bush in the morning. She can look forward to lots of fresh fruit, vegetables, surfing and no drugs. Donald comes to the house. He has been on to the Department and they've taken a dim view of things. He warns Grant that because of his sudden departure and no return date, there may not be a job for him when he comes back. Donald hopes it won't come to this and says some nice things to Grant. For his troubles, Grant asks him to direct Romeo and Juliet even though it's not his thing. Reluctantly, Donald agrees. Kim has overheard the entire conversation and is crying. She realises what Grant is giving up to help her. When he talks to their parents on the phone, he doesn't tell them why they're going camping. He warns Kim that if she doesn't give it her best shot, he'll tell all. When they're about to leave in Grant's van, Kim says she thinks she came to him because he'd help her. She knows how much he's giving up. They leave and this is the last we see of Grant for a while. The beach clean-up is going well and both teams are neck in neck. Blake and Haydn both try to get their hands on the last piece of rubbish - the one that'll clinch the prize for one of their teams. Blake pulls Haydn's hat and throws it into the water. Pulling off his shoes, Haydn goes after his hat and cuts his foot. Cast Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn Guest cast *Kim Mitchell - Rachael Beck Writer - Morgan Smith Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 668 (14 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 670 (16 Nov 1990) Notes Last appearance of Grant Mitchell until Ep 706 (18 Feb 1991). Category:1990 episodes.